One form of armrest for a vehicle seat, which affords adjustment in respect of height and simultaneous parallel adjustment in the longitudinal direction of the seat, as is to be found in EP 0 010 867 B1, comprises a hinge or pivoting assembly having a first and a second pivot lever which are disposed at least in approximately parallel relationship with each other. The end portions of the first and second pivot levers, which are towards the armrest member of the armrest assembly, are connected together by means of a connecting element, by way of respective associated first and second connecting axes. The armrest member is connected to the end portion of the second pivot lever, which is towards the armrest member, while the connecting element and the armrest member are releasably fixed together by means of an arresting arrangement.
Another form of armrest for a vehicle seat, including a pivot means such as to make the armrest member capable of adjustment in respect of height and at the same time capable of parallel adjustment in the longitudinal direction of the seat is also to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,190. The pivoting means is formed by first and second pivot levers which are disposed in mutually parallel relationship, while the assembly further includes an arresting means such that the armrest member can be fixed in any desired position.
DE 1 948 855 U1 further discloses an armrest assembly for a vehicle seat, with the armrest assembly being pivotable upwardly and adjustable in respect of height about a horizontal axis.